


Ulterior Motive

by Teatime86



Category: Penn Cage Novels-Greg Iles
Genre: M/M, Smut, The Devil's Punchbowl epilogue of sorts, caitlin masters sucks, daniel is totally in love with penn, first fic in this archive, penniel, this was probs terribly ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatime86/pseuds/Teatime86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penn's attempt to express gratitude for everything Kelly's done for him gives Kelly a chance to reveal the real reason why he did it in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ulterior Motive

**Author's Note:**

> just this fic i've wanted to write for the longest time. also there is no penn cage novels fanfiction archive so i wanted to make one because I ship Penn and Daniel Kelly so hard.

“ _Tell me you want this, Penn,_ ”Daniel almost begs, speaking against my neck as his hands splay across my stomach underneath my loose-fitting t-shirt. His voice is rough and huskier than I'd ever heard it before and my skin is tingling from having his mouth on it.

I don't know what to say-I don't even know how I ended up here, pinned to the couch by Daniel Kelly's lean, muscled form, lips swollen and body burning at every point of contact with his. We'd both been drinking, of course, but it isn't inebriation fueling this;at least, not on Kelly's part, from what I can tell.

No, there is something much deeper happening here. I saw the look in Kelly's normally unreadable blue eyes when I'd sat down next to him and asked him how I could thank him for being willing to jeopardize his entire career to protect me and my family. It was the same look I'd seen him give me before he'd left at the end of the Del Payton case seven years ago:one that looked strangely like lust.

By way of a response, he'd kissed me. And I hadn't stopped him. Even when the kissing escalated into him pushing me onto my back and climbing on top of me, trailing his mouth down my jawline, I still hadn't pulled away. I let him do what I suspected he'd been wanting to do for quite awhile.

I can hardly breathe and my pants have never felt so tight before. I can barely form thoughts, let alone speak, but somehow words still spill out of my mouth, long before I can fully decide if they are the truth.

“I want this, “I half-gasp, half-groan, arching my back, torn between truly wanting more and wanting to push him away. This is wrong:I am engaged to Caitlin and my daughter is sleeping right upstairs. But I can't bring myself to stop this. I have never felt this way before-I have never wanted another man like this before in my life.

Kelly pulls away from the crook of my neck and looks into my hazy eyes, tilting his head to the side as if trying to assess whether or not I am being sincere-giving me a chance to back out if I want to. I don't move, though, except to curl my trembling hands into fists at my sides.

I can't take the tense stasis-I want to grab Kelly, I want him to cool the fire he's started inside of me, but I am frozen, completely at his mercy. I know I want this-in this moment, I am sure of that-but Kelly clearly wants to know that he isn't taking advantage of me.

I nearly scream with relief when he seems to come to a decision and crushes our mouths together again, while his fingers brush across my abdomen, scraping lightly at my currently oversensitized skin. I feel goosebumps rise in their wake and I can't help but moan, encouraging him to take it even further.

I feel him tug at the hem of my shirt and I lift my arms, allowing him to pull it over my head. He tosses it aside and does the same to his own shirt before his mouth is on mine yet again, pressing even harder and, unlike the first time, he doesn't need to ask permission to slip his tongue inside, because I part my lips without hesitation.

His tongue explores my mouth with even more vigour than before, as if he is trying to commit every part of it to memory. My own tongue tangles with his and he angles his head, increasing the pressure until I am sure my lips are going to be bruised-or at the very least, too red to hide-afterward.

My hips rock against his of their own accord, jerking slightly when I feel him start to tug my pants down off of them, as well as my boxers, leaving me completely bare beneath him. His hand closes around my now uncovered cock, which is currently throbbing and rock hard with unprecedented arousal, and a low, strangled noise forces itself out of the back of my throat as he runs his thumb tantalizingly over its length.

I grasp at his shoulders in a desperate attempt to ground myself as he starts to stroke me with deliberate slowness, but it is a futile effort. My head is spinning and my mouth is scorching as he continues to ravage it and I continue to let him.

Every ounce of self-control I possess is out the window as Daniel's mouth moves again, and he nips at my chin and jaw before going for my neck again.

I can feel his erection digging into my thigh, but he makes no move to take care of it or to get me to do it for him, so in a sudden instant of boldness, I reach between between our bodies and undo the zipper on his jeans.

His teeth suddenly break the skin over my erratic pulse as I work his pants and underwear off, and I have to bite my lip to keep from crying out at the combined sensations of his bare skin meeting mine and something hot running down the side of my neck. I can hear him curse against my nape, and his hand halts its ministrations.

I start to protest, but I am interrupted when Daniel says the last thing I expect.

“I want to fuck you,”he almost growls into my ear in a rare moment of obscenity. His voice is even less composed than the last time he'd spoken, and there is a distinct panting quality to it, making those words all the more primal and all the more arousing.

“Do it,”I surprise myself by replying almost instantly, voice breathless and hoarse with lust. He looks up at me, eyes dark and questioning and I say more explicitly, “Fuck me,”

He stares for a few seconds, again probably making certain that I mean what I'm saying. Then, seeming to accept that I do, he kisses the corner of my mouth before bringing three of his fingers to my lips. “Suck,”he says softly, watching me for any indication that I didn't want to go through with this.

I do, though-I don't want this to stop-so I comply, parting my lips and sucking his fingers inside. I run my tongue over each of his long digits, intent on making them as wet as possible because I suspect this was probably going to hurt like a bitch if I didn't.

I see Daniel's eyes darken even further as I take his fingers further into my mouth and he withdraws them only a few seconds later, positioning them between my thighs as impatience appears to get the better of him.

Shockwaves jar my spine when that first slick digit breaches my entrance, and I hiss out a curse as my inner walls instinctively try to force the intrusion out. Daniel pushes past the resistance, though, and starts to slowly pump his appendage in and out of my body.

I grit my teeth against the pain, telling myself to this has to get better. And it does, when Daniel adds his second finger, scissoring them together and striking at a spot inside me that has me seeing stars.

I let out another hiss, this one of pleasure. I don't know what that was, but I want to feel it again;so I start to shift my hips, pushing down on Daniel's fingers to take them deeper.

I feel as well as hear his throaty chuckle as he adds a third finger, moving all three faster and making a point to hit that same spot over and over again. I draw blood from my lip as I struggle not to scream at the heat that races through my body at that.

Almost too soon, Daniel pulls his fingers out. I want to groan at the loss, but it isn't long before they are replaced with something much larger.

I bite my lip even harder at the feeling of him entering me, bringing tears to my eyes as I try not to scream. Obviously seeing my distress, Daniel nuzzles my throat. “Relax, Penn,”he advises, holding my hips and keeping himself still as he waits for me to adjust, “It'll hurt less if you relax,”

I try to do as he says, forcing myself to release the tension in my lower half and allowing him to fully seat himself inside me.

“Okay?”he asks after a minute, and I can hear the strain from having to hold himself back in his voice;he doesn't want to hurt me. He doesn't want this to be just about taking his own pleasure.

I take a deep breath before opening my eyes and nodding. “Move,”I tell him in a thin, ragged voice, nails digging into his back, meeting his gaze so he knows I mean it.

This seems to be enough because he does what I tell him, gingerly starting to pull out before thrusting back in. I gasp sharply at the scrape of skin against my rectum;there is still pain, of course, but as he repeats the same action, something else blooms underneath the pain, a sort of undercurrent of electricity that I definitely want more of.

My legs hitch higher up his waist and I drag my nails down his back. “More,”I urge roughly, nudging him with my hips.

He obeys and starts to increase his speed, building up a rhythm that has me panting and rocking desperately against him.

As if by magnet, his mouth is drawn back to mine just in time to smother the sound I make when he starts to hit that spot inside of me again. I practically scream his name into the messy, wet kiss that still manages to leave me breathless, as he continues to strike there, every thrust becoming harder, faster and just _deeper._

The heat assaulting my body reaches an all time high as Daniel's fingers once again wrap around my now dripping erection, starting to jerk me off in tandem with the motion of his hips. Fire pools in my stomach and it feels as if I am about to explode. I know I am not going to last much longer if he keeps this up;I am already so close to the edge, and, judging from the expletives that Kelly is letting out, he isn't too far behind me.

His thrusts gradually start to become more erratic and his hand starts to move faster over my cock, making my entire body tremble. And, at that point, it only takes two, three more strokes of Kelly's thumb and I am coming apart at the seams, spilling all over his hand.

He loses rhythm completely then, joining me mere seconds later, and I feel warmth coating my insides as he drowns out his exclamation by practically devouring my mouth.

We ride out the aftershocks together, rutting against one another and swallowing each other's ragged breaths, tongues and teeth clashing in a display of lust that I'd never thought myself capable of.

When the last waves of orgasm dissipate, though, it becomes something more than lust. The kiss is no longer purely sexual, but becomes almost tender. But before I have time to properly analyze it, Daniel breaks it so I can breathe, making me curse the need for oxygen.

We both slump back bonelessly, me onto the couch cushions, him on top of me. I am panting, trying to catch my breath while my brain fights to try and figure out what I'd just done.

I shift my head and, as best as I can, observe the man who is currently lying between my legs. I can't remember the last time anything like this had been so intense. Even when Caitlin and I made love, it never felt like that, like my entire body was on fire, like I couldn't ever get enough.

More than that, I was always certain I was completely straight-I'd never even experimented with other men in college-but this makes me question that. I am attracted to Daniel Kelly:no other guy could do this to me, even if I was drunk.

And, despite the fact that I am engaged, I feel no guilt about what just happened. It just felt... _right_ somehow, in a way that being with Caitlin never has.

As I am coming to this realization, Kelly pulls out of me and starts to lift himself off the couch, but I stop him with a hand on his arm. “Don't,”I say simply, looking him straight in the eyes, hoping to convey that I didn't want him to leave, that I wasn't going to regret this in the morning, and that this wasn't going to do any damage to our relationship, personal or professional. At least, I hope it won't.

He seems to understand because he relaxes and, instead of getting off me, he simply reworks our positions so I am half lying across his chest with his arms around my waist and our legs tangled together in a heap. He pulls the blanket draped over the back of the couch over us, resting his chin on my shoulder.

On impulse, I turn my head and kiss him once more, on his jaw, before closing my eyes and letting my lethargy and the sound of Daniel's steady heartbeat lure me into slumber.

Just before I drift off, though, I think I see a smile on Daniel's lips. I don't know what to make of it-or any of this-but I decide to leave it for tomorrow, and let the sweet oblivion of sleep pull me under.

 


End file.
